Once Upon Descendants
by Butterball730
Summary: This is a story where some Auradon Prep students get sucked into a portal. Their friends then have to find them. Sorry suck at summaries please just read and enjoy. I would also appreciate any reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Descendants
1. Chapter 1

Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and a bunch of their friends were sitting outside of Auradon Prep talking. Suddenly a huge purple hole appeared. It started sucking in all of the villain kids friends. Mal tried to keep Ben from going into the hole, but they both eventually fell in. Leaving Evie, Carlos, and Jay behind.

"What was that!?" Evie started exclaiming after the hole closed.

"I don't know but it sure was freaky," said Jay.

"Let's go find Fairy Godmother. She can tell us what to do," Carlos said. They left to do just that.

Meanwhile, Ben, Mal, Lonnie, Doug, and Audrey found themselves in some dark scary woods. "What in the world!" Mal exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Audrey asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to find our friends," Ben said.

Suddenly a girl with a bow and arrow appeared. "I couldn't help but hear you are lost, right?" she asked.

"Yes, where are we exactly?" Mal asked.

"You are in the enchanted forest. I am queen. My name is Snow White."

"You don't look like Snow White," said Ben.

"How exactly am I supposed to look?"

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. I am prince Ben, this is my girlfriend Mal, princess Audrey, Doug, and that's Lonnie."

"Nice to meet you all. What kingdom are you from prince Ben? You don't look like you are from here."

"We all are from the United States of Auradon."

"Auradon I don't believe I have heard of that. Anyway it will be getting dark soon. Are you children staying anywhere?"

"I guess not."

"You must come stay with my husband and I in our castle."

"Thank you that would be wonderful." They left to go with Snow White to her castle.

In Auradon though, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were telling the Fairy Godmother about what happened.

* * *

It had been a week since their friends had fallen down that weird hole. Now Fairy Godmother thinks she has an answer. "Well, I believe that they fell down a portal."

"Portal! Do such things exist?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, they do exist. However, there is something more dangerous to worry about."

"What is it Fairy Godmother?" Jay asked.

"I believe they were sent to the Enchanted Forest."

"The what now?" they all asked.

"Let's just say our land is like a children's version of the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh boy," Carlos said.

"How do we get to this Enchanted Forest?" asked Evie afraid of the answer.

"We have to use magic. More specifically dark magic to get there."

"Oh boy," Carlos said once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest. The kids were telling their story once again. Only for the cricket to say "Tell us what happened one more time."

"Ugh," said Mal "We have told you a thousand times."

"Calm down," said Ben as he could see her eyes starting to turn green.

"Fine, okay here is what happened from the beginning," thus she told the story once more from being chosen to go to Auradon, to the love potion, to the coronation, to her mom attacking everyone, to being suck into the portal, to now.

* * *

In Auradon Fairy Godmother led them to where Maleficent was being held. "How is a little lizard supposed to help us?" Jay asked.

"I am going to take a little bit of her dark magic and put it into this wand."

"Okay, cool! How is that supposed to help us?"

"I will then use the wand to send us to the Enchanted Forest."

The Fairy Godmother got the magic and cast the spell. Suddenly a large, purple hole appeared. They all were sucked in.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Godmother, Evie, Jay, and Carlos found themselves in Storybrooke. "Where are we?" Evie asked.

"I thought we were supposed to be in a forest," Jay said.

"So did I," said Fairy Godmother.

"Let's go find out where we are," Carlos said.

"How?" asked Evie.

"We go ask," said Carlos.

Meanwhile across town... "Where do you want this mom?" asked Audrey.

"Over there Amanda," said Regina.

"Okay. Are Henry and I coming here or do we need to go home after school?"

"You and your brother can just go home."

"Okay."

"Now go to school or you'll be late."

"Okay."

"And remember I love you very much."

"I love you too."

In Mr. Gold's pawn shop..."Hey, Mr. Gold," said Ben.

"Good morning, Brad. You ready for school?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get going then."

"Yes, Sir."

At Dr. Archibald Hopper's Office..."Are you ready for school Dale?" asked Archie.

"Yes, Dad," said Doug.

"Alright."

At Granny's Bed and Breakfast..."Was your stay good?" asked Mal.

"Yes, it was. Thank you, Mallory," said Emma Swan.

"Great. I will go tell Granny."

"Tell Granny what?" asked Granny as she came to the counter.

"Oh, Ms. Emma was just saying she had a good stay," said Mallory.

"That's good. Now young lady off to school you go."

"Yes. Ma'am."

At the school..."Are you ready for school, Laila?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes," said Lonnie.

"Great, get going then and go see your friends," said Mary Margaret.

"Thanks, Mary."

Ben, Lonnie, Audrey, Mal, and Doug had no memory of Auradon or their friends there.

* * *

Fairy Godmother, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had finally found out where they were from a man named Mr. Gold. "So we are in Storybrooke, Maine. Where in the world is that?" asked Jay.

"We are in the actual United States. It is a world with no magic. Magic never existed here," said Fairy Godmother.

"How do we get back to Auradon?" asked Carlos.

"I have no idea," said Fairy Godmother.

"How do we live then?" asked Evie.

"There is a bed and breakfast down the road. We will get two rooms and stay there for now," said Fairy Godmother.

"Let's go," said Jay.

At the highschool it was lunch, so all of the five friends sat down at their usual table. "Hey, Laila," said Dale.

"Hey," said Laila, "Brad, are you and Amanda going to have another secret date tonight?"

"I don't know," said Brad, "Mr. Gold is so strict and I think he is becoming suspicious."

"Too bad," said Dale just as Mallory and Amanda came up to the table.

"What's too bad?" asked Mallory.

"Oh, just Brad and Amanda can't have a date tonight."

"Sorry, guys," said Mallory.

It was just after school and Mallory was just arriving at the inn. Where she ran into Evie. "Mal! How are you?" asked Evie.

"Excuse me, Do I know you?"

"Mal, it's me, Evie. I'm your best friend."

"Sorry, but Amanda and Laila are my best friends and my name is not Mal."

"Mal, What is going on?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Important Announcement

Hey everyone I will be going on a week long family vacation in a few days. I most likely will not post another chapter until I get back. Sorry. However good news when I do post again it will most likely be two chapters back to back.


	4. Chapter 4

Evie quickly said goodbye and ran upstairs to tell the others what had happened.

"What do you mean Mal didn't remember you?" asked Jay.

"Yeah, you are her best friend," said Carlos.

"I know, Mal kept saying some people named Laila and Amanda are her best friends," said Evie.

"Who?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know," said Evie.

"What do we do then?" asked Jay.

"I don't know, but we will figure something out," said Evie.

* * *

At the school cafeteria..."Hey," said Mallory, "the weirdest thing happened yesterday when I went home."

"What?" asked Amanda.

"There was this girl who kept saying my name was Mal. I had never seen her before, but she kept saying I was her best friend. It was so weird," said Mallory.

"Who was it?" asked Brad.

"I have no idea," said Mallory.

"Maybe, you should talk to her again," said Laila.

"Why?" asked Mallory.

"Well, maybe you can find out her name," said Laila.

"Why?" said Mallory.

"I get what Laila is saying," said Dale. "Maybe, you can find out where she came from."

"Maybe," said Mallory.

* * *

At the inn after school Mal came in just as Evie got done talking to Ruby.

"Hey," said Evie, "Sorry if you know the other day was awkward."

"Oh, that no problem," said Mallory.

"What is your name?" asked Evie.

"Mallory," said Mallory. "What is your name?"

"Evie."

"My friends Laila and Amanda are coming over tonight. Do you want to hang out with us?"

"Sure."

It was finally evening and Evie went into the room Mal was using for the slumber party. Behind the door was her old friends Mal, Audrey, and Lonnie.

"Hey," Evie said as she walked into the room.

"Hey," said Mallory, "Evie, this is Amanda and Laila."

Evie couldn't believe it Mal was pointing to Audrey and Lonnie.

"Hi, guys," Evie said in disbelief.

"Hi," said both Amanda and Laila.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" asked Amanda.

"Sure," said Evie although she was actually thinking, _What in the world? They are Mal's best friends! I have to tell Fairy Godmother about this!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I know how long it's been super sorry. I'm not going to say when I'm going to post again, but I will say I will try really hard to post more often. Now on to chapter 5.

•

•

•

The sleepover was finally over. Evie ran upstairs to tell the others what's happened.

"It was so weird," Evie said, "it was like Mal and Audrey and Lonnie were there, but they weren't themselves and had no idea who I was or what Auradon is."

"This is what I was afraid of," Fairy Godmother stated.

"What do you mean you were afraid of this?" asked Carlos.

"Well you see a long time ago I went to the Enchanted Forest to make a deal with their version of Rumplestiltskin." Fairy Godmother started, "When I went there was a rumour that in a year the Evil Queen would cast a spell on that world and would take everyone to the real world. I'm assuming that Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Mal, and Doug went into the Enchanted Forest right before the spell was cast."

"So, what do we do if a spell was cast on them?" Jay asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Fairy Godmother said, "you see the rumour stated that prince Charming and Snow White's daughter was going to be the savior."

"Who is their daughter?" asked Carlos.

"All I know is her name is Emma," Fairy Godmother stated.

"Well let's find this Emma," said Evie.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Mills residence

"Amanda! Henry! Come down here please!" Regina yelled.

"Coming!" they replied.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Henry asked.

"I have to go to the office for a few hours so Amanda I need you to watch Henry and go to the store for me. Henry please listen to Amanda ok?"

"Ok."

"What do you need from the store?" asked Amanda.

Regina gave Amanda a list that included apples and then went to work. Henry and Amanda went to the store then back home. They then headed to the castle.

"Amanda?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought about finding your birth mother?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"I found mine and I went to visit her. And I brought her back here. Her name is Emma. She is staying at Granny's Inn."

"What? Why? How?"

"Ms. Blanchard gave me a book that explains every weird thing in this town. So mom is the Evil Queen and she cast a spell on the Enchanted Forest. She sent everyone here to Maine. My birth mom is the savior who can save everyone and give them all their memories back."

"Henry, that sound," Amanda couldn't find the right words she wasn't supposed to say the words crazy since Henry started seeing Dr. Archie.

"I know, I know crazy right," Henry finished for her.

"Well, kinda."

"It's all true I'm telling you."

"Ok, well why are you telling me this."

"I want you to go with me to see her again. She doesn't believe me and maybe if you talk to her she will believe it."

"I don't know. When would we go without Mom knowing."

"Saturday, she has a meeting with the Sheriff, then with mr. Gold, then your parent-teacher thing. She'll be gone all day."

"All right. I'll go."

Two days later and it's finally Saturday.

Knock, knock

"Yes," Emma Swan says as she opens the door to see Henry and a girl she's never met before.

"Mom, this is my sister, Amanda."


End file.
